ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Unraveled
Story The Proto-TRUK is flying through an asteroid field, going to rejoin with the flagship. A mana barrier is formed around it, asteroid debris bouncing off it. Elektra: Couldn’t we have gone around this? We’re more likely to be destroyed by one of these things than any enemy. John: A: this is the faster path to rejoin with Tack and the others, and that’s still saying something. And B: are you doubting my ability to protect us from flying rocks? Elektra: Tsk! No! I just remember my training, never go through an astroid field when possible. Though this would be the perfect place to just kick you out into space. John: And then you’d have no protection against A large asteroid approaches, hitting the mana barrier. The ship shakes from the impact, but the asteroid bounces off the barrier, drifting off. John: That. Elektra: Ugh! You think the world revolves around you. John: No. But you’d have a hard time surviving without me. The Proto-TRUK stalls, as it comes to a stop. It aimlessly floats in space, more debris hitting them. Elektra: What the? (She tries to turn the engine back on, but it sputters.) I thought Mecha was actually good at repairing stuff! John: One of the best. It doesn’t make sense. Unless. The two turn, looking in the back. Chronians wielding energy swords are there, having sliced through the controls in the back. All the systems were down, as a tear occurs through the ceiling, the blade cutting silently through. More Chronian soldiers jump in, pointing their energy blades at them. John: How did they get onboard without me detecting them? Elektra: We can sort out your inferiority complex later. Elektra stands, forming an energy blade on the Proto-Tool. She charges in, the Chronians charges. Their blades clash, Elektra kicking several of them away. More swarm at her, her barely able to keep them at bay. John swings his arm, though nothing happens. John: Oh, right. No Rustic. Close quarters then. John charges into the center of the group, transforming into Kickin Hawk. He makes it into the center of the Chronians, spinning and kicking them away, them hitting the walls of the Proto-TRUK. The systems spark from damage, as more Chronians come at him. Kickin Hawk upper kicks one of them, sending it up through the tear in the ceiling. It hits the mana barrier, bouncing off. Elektra: At least you kept the barrier up. Kickin Hawk: It won’t last too long though. The Proto-TRUK shakes from a collision from an asteroid, the ship tipping over, flipping upside down. Kickin Hawk goes through the tear in the ceiling, landing on the mana barrier. Chronians come out to follow him, the Proto-TRUK still tumbling. Kickin Hawk: Why are there more of Eon’s minions here? Don’t tell me that he’s back. Chronians come at him, swinging their blades. Kickin Hawk catches a blade on his arm talon, pulling the blade out of its hand. He punches the Chronian away, as he kicks one coming at him from behind. A Chronian ship comes out of a time portal, overhead of the Proto-TRUK. A time ray fires down, hitting and destroying the mana barrier. Kickin Hawk floats off the Proto-TRUK, holding his breath. Chronians float at him, grabbing ahold of him. They open a time portal, taking him through with them. End Scene The Chronians bring Kickin Hawk onto the ship, in a large open room. Kickin Hawk inhales deeply, as the Chronians force him to his knees. Kickin Hawk: You guys are making a big mistake! Kickin Hawk turns into Diamondhead, his size increase freeing him from the Chronian’s grip. He punches one of them away, swatting the other one off his arm. The room fills with Chronian soldiers, charging at Diamondhead. Diamondhead: Bring it on. Diamondhead slams his fist into the ground, crystals growing out and slamming into Chronians, sending them flying. He charges in, and punches several out of the way. Energy blades get caught on his body, as he forms a blade hand, slashing through them. Diamondhead jumps into the air, firing crystal shards. The Chronians back up, forming a ring around the edges of the room. Diamondhead: What’s wrong?! Afraid to take me on?! Kronos: No. They simply obey my commands. Diamondhead turns to look at a throne, seeing Kronos sitting in it, hand holding up his head. Diamondhead: Kronos? But, you Kronos: Was thrown away into a void dimension, by you! I was alone for centuries, before the rest of my people were banished there. Diamondhead: Rest of your people? Kronos: The Chronians, masters of time. Greater than even the Chronosapiens. However, their misuse of their powers caused them to send our home world, Chronia, into the dimension you created just for me. Lost outside of time and space. Diamondhead: You must’ve been a popular guy. Chronian, Chronia, Kronos. Only natural you became their leader after that. Kronos: With all the Promethium energy, of course! I was already immortal before it, but with it, I became invincible! My powers are beyond compare. Diamondhead: I bet I can compete. I’ve been training to become pretty strong myself. Kronos: This is only the beginning. After I kill you, I’ll use my newly acquired Incursean army to destroy Diamondhead: Incursean? Kronos: Oh, yes. I killed the old Emperor, and have usurped the throne. Funny how that works. No matter how many forces that frog princess gathers, none of them are as strong as me. So it is pointless! Diamondhead: So, defeat you, defeat the Incurseans. I like how simple that is. Diamondhead fires crystal shards at Kronos, who summons his scythe, spinning it to deflect the shards. Kronos points his scythe at Diamondhead, which stretches outward to reach him. Diamondhead forms a blade hand, parrying the scythe blade. Diamondhead forms crystal pillars, which he launches at Kronos. Kronos raises his free hand, time energy glowing. Time slows down, the movement of the crystal pillars being sluggish. Kronos stands up, walking forward, going around the crystal pillars. He uses his scythe to push away one of them, out of the way. Time restores itself to normal, the crystal pillars continuing to fly forward, exploding as they hit the wall. Kronos: (Yawns) If that is you gaining strength, then so far, I am unimpressed. Diamondhead: Fine. Let’s settle this the old school way. Diamondhead forms a crystal sword, sticking it into the ground. Diamondhead reverts, as John draws the sword, pointing it at Kronos. Kronos: You have gotten cocky. As cocky as the gods. I heard that you utterly destroyed them. After all of your efforts to save them from me, you just go and destroy them afterwards. Those actions have consequences, but there was never anyone to give them to you. Kronos extends his scythe, John parrying it with his crystal sword. John dashes forward, a burst of air propelling him forward, being in Kronos’ face. Kronos is startled, as John stabs Kronos straight through the chest. Kronos groans, as his body turns to dust, breaking. John: Not so cocky now, are you? A Chronian groans, as it drops to the ground. It erupts in purple energy, as Kronos was in his place, standing tall. He brushes dust off his shoulder, smiling. Kronos: That certainly was new. The element of the wind. Your drive to beat the gods have pushed you. But not enough. John: Oh, really? Then how come I just stabbed you? Kronos: How come it didn’t kill me? Kronos fires a time ray, which John reflects off his crystal sword. Kronos teleports in front of him, as John breathes fire, forcing Kronos back. Kronos teleports behind John, swinging his scythe at him. John twists his foot, a metal plating on the ground shooting up, being impaled by the scythe, John having moved back. John launches more metal plates at Kronos, as time slows down. Kronos walks past them, going to impale John with his scythe. John’s body glows with a mana aura, releasing it out enough to deflect the attack. Kronos: You still remember that. John spins around, as water molecules condense, a whip of water forming in the air. Time returns to normal, as John finishes the spin, striking Kronos in the face with the water whip. A cut has formed on Kronos’ face, pouring ichor, the golden blood of the gods. John: Had enough? Kronos: You can match me in this form, perhaps. But you cannot destroy me. You still have a fatal flaw. Kronos snaps his fingers, as Chronians come forward, holding Elektra by the arms. She is unconscious, a gash on her head. John: Elektra! Let her go! Kronos: Surrender! And accept your death! John groans, as he tosses his crystal sword to the left. He gets on his knees, staring up at Kronos. Kronos: Good. You still know how to recognize when you’ve been beaten. Like with Hades. John scowls, as his finger twitches. The crystal sword starts skidding across the floor, getting closer. John: What are you waiting for? Just do it. Kronos: Relax, John. Your accomplice must be awake for this. Kronos’ hand glows with time energy, as time accelerates on Elektra. She stirs, as she looks up, still disoriented. Elektra: (Groggily) John? Kronos: Now, you shall die. Kronos raises his scythe, going to decapitate John. John motions his wrist, the crystal sword flying into his hand. He catches it and swings it across his body, slicing Kronos’ left arm off. He howls in pain, as he breaks into dust. John: Nice try. John spins, his foot going forward towards the Chronians. A cyclone of wind waves cut through the Chronians, causing them to drop Elektra. John skates over and catches her, spinning again and forming a fire vortex around them. Kronos regenerates, as he swings his hand down, the time of the fire accelerating, and the fire dying. John and Elektra were gone. Kronos: No matter. They cannot escape. The asteroids will have destroyed their ship by now. The Proto-TRUK has docked on a stray asteroid. John and Elektra teleport aboard, Elektra still disoriented. John: Rest up, Elektra. Alright, emergency docking worked. First, let’s cloak us. The Proto-TRUK is encased in a mana barrier, then the Proto-TRUK disappears. The Chronian ship flies over, having not spot the ship. Kronos: Where did he go?! They should still be releasing enough of a signal to be noticed! Chronian: Their ship had succumbed to enormous damage. Perhaps they lost all systems. They shall die. Kronos: No. They won’t die from that. I won’t allow it. A beeping occurs, Kronos looking over. Chronian: Lord Kronos. We are being hailed. Kronos: Word of my leadership must’ve spread. Put it on screen. Kronos sits down on his throne, as Ragnarok appears on the screen. Ragnarok: Greetings, Lord Kronos. I am Ragnarok, leader of the Black Hawks, the mercenary group working for the Incurseans. Kronos: And now, you are pledging your loyalty to me, correct? Ragnarok: Yes, for a fair price. Fortunately, my asking price will be quite easy for you, Lord of Time. Jury Rigg is working on repairing the Proto-TRUK, having fixed the tear in the roof by forcing the metal of the ceiling to stretch as thin as it can. He’s got the oxygen system on, and is working on fixing the engine. Tiles on the floor have been removed to access it. Jury Rigg: Oh, come on! How hard is to fix a hydraulic system from the inside like this? It’s not like they expect me to make engine repairs in space from the outside. Elektra: Ugh. John? (Elektra sits up, grabbing her head. The gash on her forehead is healed.) Are we dead? Jury Rigg hops out of the hatch, wielding a wrench. Jury Rigg: No. Not yet. We are stranded on an asteroid, though. I’m really hoping there’s no worms on this hump of rock. Elektra: What? Jury Rigg: Eh, nothing. Point is, this war has gone beyond anything as civil as mortal genocide. We’ve now got a Titan trying to kill us and initiate a dimensional genocide most likely. Elektra: We need to inform Tack and the others. They’ll walk to their deaths if we don’t. Jury Rigg: I got communications up. I was just waiting for you to wake up. Jury Rigg tosses the wrench at Elektra, her catching it. Jury Rigg reverts. John: See if you can fix the engine anymore. I’ll call a conference. Characters * John Smith * Elektra Villains * Kronos * Chronians Aliens * Kickin Hawk (first re-appearance) * Diamondhead * Jury Rigg Trivia * With Kickin Hawk's appearance, all the alien forms that John has access to right now have been revealed. * Kronos reveals what happened in those 2000 years of solitude. * Jury Rigg references Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back when he refers to a worm in the asteroid. * Ragnarok strikes a deal with Kronos. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Kronos Arc